2001
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] opens.]] opens.]] of ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs kicks off the Walt Disney Platinum Edition video series.]] Business * Disney Interactive acquires Saban Interactive. * Buena Vista Games is founded, with Disney Interactive being a children's division of BVG. * Disney loses the rights to King Louie involving a lawsuit with Gia Prima for not paying royalties and impersonation of her husband's voice. * October 24 - Disney purchases Fox Family Worldwide and renames it ABC Family Worldwide. 17 days later, FOX Family became ABC Family. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 5 - Chocolat (Miramax Films) *January 12 - Double Take (Touchstone Pictures) *February 9 - The Taste of Others (Miramax Films) *February 16 - Recess: School's Out was released to favorable to mixed reviews and becomes a box office failure. *March 7 - Blow Dry (Miramax Films) *March 9 - Get Over It (Mirmax Films) *March 30 - Spy Kids (Dimension Films) *April 6 - Just Visiting (Hollywood Pictures) was released to negative reviews from critic and it was final production work from Hollywood Pictures before it fold to Touchstone Pictures *April 13 - Bridget Jones's Diary (Mirmax Films) *May 11 - Calle 54 (Miramax Films) *May 18 - About Adam (Miramax Films), *May 25 - Pearl Harbor (Touchstone Pictures) *June 15 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire was released to mixed reviews and moderate commercial success. *June 29 - Crazy/Beautiful (Touchstone Pictures) *July 4 - Scary Movie 2 (Dimension Films) *August 3 - The Princess Diaries was released to mixed reviews, but becomes a box office success. *August 10 - The Others (Miramax Films) *August 24 - Bubble Boy (Touchstone Pictures) and Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (Dimension Films) *September 7 - New Port South (Touchstone Pictures) *October 5 - Max Keeble's Big Move was released to negative reviews and bombs at the box office. *October 12 - Corky Romano (Touchstone Pictures) *October 26 - High Heels and Low Lifes (Touchstone Pictures) *November 2 - Monsters, Inc. was released as a box office hit and receives universal acclaim. *November 16 - Amélie (Miramax Films) *November 21 - Out Cold (Touchstone Pictures) *November 30 - Texas Rangers (Dimension Films) *December 7 - 'Twas the Night *December 14 - The Other Side of Heaven and The Royal Tenenbaums (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *November 2 - For the Birds Television * January 11 - House of Mouse premieres on ABC; Buzz Lightyear of Star Command airs its final episode on ABC. * January 12 - Lizzie McGuire premieres on the Disney Channel. * January 22 - The Book of Pooh premieres on Playhouse Disney. * February 3 - Lloyd in Space premieres on ABC. * April 5 - The Disney Channel debuts in Brazil. * April 13 - Hounded, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres. * June 8 - Jett Jackson: The Movie, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres. * July 13 - The Jeannie Project, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres. * September 1 - The Legend of Tarzan premieres in syndication. * September 15 - The Proud Family premieres on the Disney Channel. * September 30 - Alias airs on ABC * October 2 - Bob Patterson premieres on ABC. * October 3 - According to Jim premieres on ABC. * November 21 - Recess, after four years as one of the most popular shows on ABC's One Saturday Morning, airs its final episode "Mundy, Mundy/Lost Leader". It would remain in reruns on ABC until fall 2004. A direct-to-video epilogue and prequel are released two years later. * November 28 - Pepper Ann airs its final episode on UPN. Video games * March 15 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for PlayStation (North America only) * November 14 - Tarzan Untamed for PlayStation 2 * November 15 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs for Game Boy Color * November 17 - Tarzan Untamed for GameCube Home video releases VHS & DVD Releases * January 9 - Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You * January 16 - Pete's Dragon and Mission to Mars (VHS only) * January 23 - The Kid and The Thirteenth Year * January 30 - Dinosaur * February 2 - Clerks: The Animated Series Uncensored ''(VHS only; Miramax Home Entertainment) * February 20 - ''Clerks: The Animated Series Uncensored ''(DVD only; Miramax Home Entertainment) * March 1 - ''Alley Cats Strike * March 13 - The Crew * March 20 - The Sword in the Stone, Bedknobs and Broomsticks: 30th Anniversary Edition and Remember the Titans * April 3 - 102 Dalmatians * April 10 - The Love Bug * May 1 - The Emperor's New Groove * July 3 - Dracula 2000 * July 17 - Flash, My Date with the President's Daughter, The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart and Double Take * August 7 - Recess: School's Out * September 11 - The Book of Pooh: Fun with Words and Fun with Friends * September 18 - Principal Takes a Holiday and Spy Kids * October 9 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Platinum Edition (DVD only) * October 23 - Dumbo: 60th Anniversary Edition and Whispers: An Elephant's Tale * November 6 - Sister Act and Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas (re-issue) * November 27 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Platinum Edition (VHS only) * December 4 - Pearl Harbor * December 18 - The Princess Diaries and Child Star: The Shirley Temple Story * December 18 - Scary Movie 2 Direct-to-video Releases * February 27 - Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * November 6 - Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street and Santa Who? DVD exclusives * May 1 - The Emperor's New Groove: The Ultimate Groove Edition * December 4 - Walt Disney Treasures Wave 1 Theme park happenings * January 9 - Downtown Disney opens at the Disneyland Resort. * January 14 - Collector pins begin to be given out at Disney Parks. * February 8 - Disney's California Adventure opens at Disneyland Resort. * February 8 - Muppet*Vision 3D opens at Disney's California Adventure. * March 28 - The Sorcerer's Hat opens at the Disney-MGM Studios and becomes the icon of the park, replacing the Earful Tower. * April 1 - The Main Street Electrical Parade ends its run at the Magic Kingdom. * April 2 - SpectroMagic returns to the Magic Kingdom. * April 7 - Who Wants to Be a Millionaire – Play It! - Play It! debuts at Disney-MGM Studios. * April 16 - Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge opens. * April 27 - The Los Angeles Times and Orange County Register report that Disneyland's Rocket Rods will never reopen due to many factors. * May 1 - The Disney's Animal Kingdom attraction Countdown to Extinction changes its name to DINOSAUR. * May 6 - A tree in Disneyland's Frontierland, which had been there since the park opened, falls over, injuring 29 people. * May 12 - Doug Live! closes at the Disney-MGM Studios, due to the show's cancellation from ABC. * May 24 - The Magic Carpets of Aladdin opens at the Magic Kingdom. * July 4 - Disney's Electrical Parade begins performing at Disney's California Adventure. * July 27 - The Disney Resort Line of the Tokyo Disney Resort goes into service. * September 4 - Tokyo DisneySea opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. * September 9 - The Country Bear Jamboree closes at Disneyland. * September 11 & September 12 - Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World close due to the terrorist attacks in the northeast. Hotels in both resorts remained open. * September 13 - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire - Play It! premieres at Disney's California Adventure to very low crowds, due to the terrorist attacks halting travel two days before. * October 1 - Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage begins at Disney's MGM Studios. * October 3 - Haunted Mansion Holiday, the seasonal overlay of The Haunted Mansion, debuts at Disneyland. * November 2 - Disney's River Country closes. Albums *January 23 - Recess: School's Out *March 27 - Cruella's Favorite Villain Songs *May 22 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *October 23 - Monsters Inc. People Births * January 1 - Angourie Rice (actress) * February 15 - Haley Tju (actress) * February 21 - Isabella Acres (actress) * April 15 - Django Marsh (voice actor) * June 1 - Ed Oxenbould (actor) * June 21 - Eleanor Worthington Cox (British actress) * August 6 - Harley Graham (actress) * August 8 - Aubrey K. Miller (actress, singer, model, dancer) * September 4 - Tenzing Norgay Trainor (actor) * October 12 - Raymond Ochoa (actor) * October 14 - Rowan Blanchard (actress, singer, model, dancer) * December 2 - Dusan Brown (actor) * December 14 - Joshua Rush (actor) * December 28 - Madison De La Garza (actress); Mary-Charles Jones (actress) Deaths * January 8 - Don Brodie (performance model and voice actor) * January 10 - Jacques Marin (actor) * January 26 - Thor Putnam (layout artist) * February 7 - Dale Evans (writer, movie star actress of B-movie westerns and singer-songwriter) * February 17 - John Sutherland (producer, writer, animator and voice actor) * May 10 - Deborah Walley (actress) * May 11 - Douglas Adams (writer, humorist and dramatist) * June 26 - Paul Berry (stop-motion animator and director) * July 15 - Ted Berman (animator, director and writer) * August 4 - Lorenzo Music (actor, writer, television producer and musician) * August 23 - Kathleen Freeman (actress) * September 13 - Dorothy McGuire (actress) * September 23 - Elton Hayes (British actor and guitarist) * November 29 - George Harrison (singer) * December 26 - Nigel Hawthorne (actor) * December 30 - Ray Patterson (animator, producer and director) * December 31 - David Swift (screenwriter, animator, director, and producer) 2001